board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(2)Squall Leonhart vs (17)Rayman vs (26)Commander Video 2013
Results Round One Saturday, August 10th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis This match was destined to be boring, though Squall winning so big meant he was in good shape to take on Missingno in round 2. The theory there was that Missingno would suffer from sophomore slump and allow Squall to get in for the "upset", though obviously I question if that was really an upset. The thing I actually want to talk about here is the Bit.Trip games. Those are good, and are exactly the type of thing the Wii was SUPPOSED to be good for. Unfortunately, that system was plagued with all kinds of shovelware and garbage, and people gave up on it. As they should have, since the Wii is a joke. But Bit.trip is a gem and worth playing, and if I may be allowed to spoil it... It tells the story of a guy's life, and at the end the screen starts going white to symbolize his death. Yet the only way to actually "win" is to put the controller down. Basically you have to let go, which is unbelievably profound, and hit me kind of hard. Gaming companies spend like 238943540234 billion dollars per title now, and almost none of them hit me as hard as some glorified Pong game on the Wii that almost no one has ever played. If I of all people am singing the praises of a game on the Wii of all systems, you know it's worth playing. Play it! Zen's (Late) Analysis look at this angsty angsty boi and his two cartoon pals. I want a show about Squall in SEED academy or w/e it's called where he has to make moral decisions based on the two angels on his shoulder, one being Rayman and the other being Commander Video. Rayman would just make funny grunts and Video make beeps and boops. Squall would always get flustered by this and never be able to ask Rinoa out and then Seifer would call him a "lamer." Actually I think I just described FFVIII in general. This match was really just to see if Squall was strong enough to beat Mario and Samus later in the contest. Or at least Missingno in Round 2. He looked pretty good. That's about it. We all know what happens so talking about this match seems like a bit of a waste. I never played the bit.Trip games but I hear they're good? I'm struggling to find something to say here. Normally I'd say "maybe if Rayman gets into Smash he'll get a boost but I don't see it happening" but I think anything can fucking happen at this point. Next thing we know Minecraft Master Chief and Pop Figure Marcus Fenix are going to be revealed. Rayman is always welcome in these things but I think he lost to Vyse in his one other appearance so only if the field is big enough. Just keep those fucking Rabbids out, please. Remember when "Best. Quote. Ever." was announced and people were trying to nominate "DAAAAAAA" from Rayman Raving Rabbids? Kill me. Category:2013 Contest Matches